muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Martica Barchenowa
Martica Barchenowa is a side character introduced in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse who is the twin sister of Cryska Barchenowa. Martica joined the Idol Test Flight shortly after the Yukon Base Incident, in order to proceed with further research on the flight and combat trials of the new Su-47E Berkut. Paired in an element with Cryska, she faced Yuuya Bridges and Tarisa Manandal numerous times as part of their combined test trials. It also became her duty to watch Inia when Cryska was indisposed, although the younger girl was frightened of the stern, almost malevolent attitude Martica displayed. During this time she encountered Yuuya Bridges often, and built up an intense dislike of him over his disregard for protocol and his unwillingness to stay away from Inia, who Martica deemed "special". After observing the successful results of Cryska's interaction with her 'catalyst', Yuuya Bridges, and the direct link to increased effectiveness of the Prafka effect Matika volunteered to be a part of the next phase of the Polnoye Zatmeniye Plan. She complimented Cryska that she and her catalyst had actually managed to become useful, referring to them as 'lowly persons'. Though she looked down upon Cryska as being too soft, especially after realizing her closeness to Yuuya, Martica was at least somewhat jealous of the closeness she shared with Inia, and was often annoyed when she saw how easily her twin managed to calm the younger girl down when she could not. Martica was later placed inside of an Esper pod used to pilot specially designed Su-47 Berkuts along with many other volunteers in an effort to create an entire squadron of Prafka-linked TSFs, piloted with inhuman reflexes by these espers. She participated in the pursuit of Yuuya Bridges, Cryska Barchenowa, and Inia Sestina during their escape from the Yukon base. At this point, Martica piloted the Su-47pzX1 with Inia as a copilot, after she had surrendered herself in the aftermath of Yuuya and Cryska escaping from Soviet territory together. During the battle, Cryska tried to reach Inia over the comm channels, to no avail. Even after breaking her limiter, Cryska still couldn't reach far enough to break the mind control that was used against Inia. Martica, however, could hear Cryska's anguished cries, and the message she was trying to convey reached her. At a critical moment in the battle, Martica allowed the Su-47 to be disabled by Yuuya and helped break the hold that was over Inia. After being downed by Yuuya Bridges, Inia is rescued from the confines of the Su-47's cockpit. Inia then thanked Martica for what she did during the battle; both for saving her, and for stopping her from killing Yuuya. Yuuya then attempted to open the pod, but both Cryska and Inia begged him not to, as they didn't want him to see what had become of Martica. Reluctantly, Yuuya respected their wishes as both once again thanked Martica and then left the TSF. Later, Cryska returned alone to the cockpit and tearfully thanked Martica for her actions, and apologized for her own personal failures she felt had led them to this tragic conclusion. Martica, while still inside the pod, was then shot several times by Cryska in the form of a mercy kill. Gallery 20140729martica.jpg|happy birthday Matika.jpg Matika.png|Martica, threatening her sister, Cryska. Esper pod.png|Martica, after being placed into a control pod. 681249.jpg 10649575 592126437566109 760031679979731210 n.jpg Martica Valentines.jpg|Valentines promotion. CoegpekUsAEo1ew.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters (Total Eclipse) Category:Total Eclipse Category:Females